


Shrek's Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shrek and donkey get a little dirty.





	Shrek's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @themindoflaeela

Shrek stares into donkey’s eyes with lust, as he pounds into him. he knew that what he was doing was wrong, he knew that Fiona was wondering where he was, with their three children, waiting for dinner.

“ahh!!” donkey moans, as he cums all over Shrek. 

Shrek yells, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP” as he comes inside donkey, his one true best friend. 

panting, he releases his dick from donkey as he pulls him close in a hug. 

“you smell like onions,” donkey says, falling asleep on his chest. 

“I know,” Shrek replies, hugging him closer. 

as he fell asleep, donkey knew

Shrek is love. 

Shrek is life. 

Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. 

SHREK. S H R E K. 

SHREK. IS LOVE. SHREK IS LIFE. 

SHREK

IS

LOVE

SHREK

IS

LIFE

SHREK. IS. LOVE. SHREK. IS. LIFE. 

SHREK IS LIFE. SHREK IS LOVE. 

SHREK. IS. LIFE. SHREK. IS. LOVE. 

LIFE. IS. SHREK. LOVE. IS. SHREK. 

LIFE IS SHREK. LOVE IS SHREK. 

Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. Shrek. 

 

SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. 

SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. SHREK. 

It was true. 

Shrek is love. Shrek is life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
